Return of the Nephilim
by ShotgunRain
Summary: Unbeta'd. When Sam and Dean investigate into a strange disappearance, the main suspect is someone whom they never thought they would see again. They need to make a choice and fast before she slips through their fingers again. This time forever. Sequel to Little Nephilim Girl by PlaidWrappedMoose. Written with their permission. ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Hello everyone. My name is ShotgunRain. Return of the Nephilim is a sequel to Little Nephilim Girl by PlaidWrappedMoose. I am writing this with their permission. I hope to do this story justice.**

**XOXO ShotgunRain XOXO **

_Just a small town._

_Dean,_

_You will probably only read this if I am dead, or have left. Any other time and I would probably try to cut you. Anyways I just want to say thanks, for everything. When my dad dumped me with you, you just kind of rolled with it and accepted me. The way you fought with Dad about where I was going, right before my training started, made me feel like I was part of a family. That was a new feeling to me. I never had a family before, so it was nice to experience that feeling at least once. You were always there for me, even after I had admitted I had killed Bailiel. You didn't look at me any different. Both you and Sam. Saying Goodbye to him was one of the hardest things I have had to do. The next hardest thing was saying goodbye to you, Bobby, and Dad when the angel came for me. Even though I wasn't physically present during the final battle, I had a vision of what went down. You said I had just been knocked around by Lucifer and that's why I couldn't remember anything. That's a good lie, but I know the truth. I died that day Dean. I have the memories of my Heaven. I didn't say anything because I was just happy to be alive again. You said that each person gets their own personal heaven which is their happiest memory. My happiest memory involves you, Sam, and Bobby. It was right after the ghost sickness case and we were all sitting around in the parking lot of the old wood mill. That's my happiest memory._

_So goodbye from a Little Nephilim Girl who happened to be adopted by hunters._

_Avriel Win_

It had been three years since Avi died and every year Dean thought of the letter she had left him.

_Avriel Win_

How was she planning on ending that? He remembered her saying her last name was Winters, but then she had also said she wasn't using that name anymore. So what could she have been writing? Was she going to write Winchester? It would have fit with her last line.

_So goodbye from a Little Nephilim Girl who happened to be adopted by hunters._

Adopted by hunters. They sure did become close.

"Dean? Dean are you listening to me?"Sam was asking. Dean shook his head clear.

"Yeah, why, what do you got?" Sam let out a sigh.

"A 32 year old woman went missing last night from her home."

"So disappearances happen all the time Sammy. What makes this one special?"

"The victim, Chloe Jackson was last seen by a homeless woman who swears a bright light snatched her up."

"A bright light?"

"Even more this was left on the wall where the lady spotted her." Sam passed a photo to Dean.

"Is this?"

"Looks like Enochian to me." Sam finished his sentence.

"Let's head out then." Dean said, standing from his chair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One day later**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you." Dean nodded to the officer who let them into the cell where the homeless woman was sitting on the ground. She looked up at the two when they entered the cell.

"Who are you?" She croaked out.

"Agents Johnson and Perry." Sam and Dean pulled out their badges for her to inspect.

"We would like to ask you some questions about what you saw the night disappeared."

"Chloe. Her name was Chloe."

"Ok, did you know Chloe?" Sam asked.

"Small town like this, everybody knows one another. Chloe was well known and well liked here. She baked cookies for David's bake sales."

"David?" Dean cut in

"Her son. She has two kids. Only David is hers though. She adopted Abigail about three years ago, or was it two." The lady looked deep in thought while she mumbled to herself.

"How old are her children?" Dean asked.

"David, he's eight. I remember when he was born, cute little thing. Abigail, she's 18. Chloe adopted her when she was 15. Pretty little thing. She has all them boys after her, but she swears she'll stay single until she finds the one."

"Where can we find Abigail?" Dean asked. He was getting the feeling that if they didn't stop this woman would start talking about all the town gossip.

"She still lives with Chloe. She should be at the house with David." Sam stood up.

"Thank you Ms.."

"Call me Linda."

"Thank you Linda." Sam turned and exited the cell with got the address of Chloe from the desk officer and headed in that direction. Chloe lived not too far from the police station, so they walked to the house. When they got there, it looked like no one was home. Sam walked up to the door and gave a small knock. They heard a thump from inside then the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. The door opened and the brothers came face to face with someone they never thought they would see again.

**A/N This is just the beginning chapter. I appreciate any feedback, so feel free to give it.**

**XOXO ShotgunRain XOXO **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**AdmiralChirko**

**XOXO ShotgunRain XOXO **

_Faces From the Darkness._

The face that greeted the brothers was one they never thought they would see again. It had aged some, but it was still the same face. The eyes flitted back and forth between each brother, the same eyes as her father.

"Can I help you guys?" She asked. Her voice sounded different, older. Sam was the first to break from the confusion.

"Agents Johnson and Perry. We're with the FBI. We were just wondering if we could ask you some questions about the night your adoptive mother disappeared." She nodded and stepped aside for them to enter. This was not physically possible. Dean had held her body as she died. He burnt her body to ashes. Another set of footsteps running down the stairs alerted Dean to the presence of David.

"Was that my friends?" He called out.

"No, just more people with questions about mom. I will call you when they arrive." She called back, smiling. Sam pointed to David.

"Is that your little brother."

"That's David yeah. I'm Abi-"

"Avi." Dean let out. She looked at him quizzicaly.

"No, my name is Abigail. Even before Chloe adopted me my name wasn't Avi."

"Sorry you just look like an old friend. Almost twins." Abigail gave a small laugh.

"Well they say that there are 7 people on the Earth who look exactly like you. So can I get you guys anything?" The brothers shook their heads. She led them to the living room and gestured for them to sit down.

"So what can I do for you guys today?" She sat on the coffee table, perched the same way Avi did. Left leg under her, right leg dangling.

"What were you doing the night Chloe disappeared?" Sam asked. He didn't seem to be having a problem with the fact that an exact copy of Avi was sitting right in front of them. She thought for a moment.

"I was with David. We went to a movie in the city." Sam asked more questions about the movie and where they went to see it. Dean pulled a picture of the sigil burned into the wall and showed it to her.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked, passing it to her. Sam glared at him for interrupting his questioning period. She studied it for a moment, then shook her head.

"No, sorry. I couldn't tell you what it meant, but I feel as if I've seen it before. For the life of me, I can't remember where." She passed the picture back to Dean.

"Ok thank you. Is there anything else you could tell us about the night Chloe disappeared? Or even before, did you notice anything strange at all?" She shook her head.

"Everything was normal, well up until Chloe disappeared." Sam and Dean stood from the couch.

"Thank you for everything Abigail. If you remember anything here's our number and where we are staying." Sam passed her one of their "business cards" and she smiled.

"You're welcome." She walked them to the door and opened it for them. She smiled her goodbye. After the brothers got in their car she closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kept the smile on my face as the brothers left. They got into their car and drove off. I carefully closed the door and leaned my head against it. What was I going to do? If the Winchesters were here then I wasn't safe. I had seen it in Dean's eyes, he recognized my vessel.

"Hessie. Are you still safe?" David asked. I turned around and looked up at him.

"Yes we are, for now."

"Hessie, I'm worried about Chloe."

"We'll get her back, safe David. And don't call me Hessie. That is not my name."

"Are you going to tell them your secret?" He asked.

"If the need arises I would, but as of right now, no."

"Are you going to leave us?" I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I will stay, besides, with Chloe currently missing, who will look after you?" David padded down the stairs and embraced me in a hug. I crouched down so he could hug around my neck. David reminded me of one of my brothers. Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**AdmiralChirko**

**XOXO ShotgunRain XOXO **

_Family is All We Have._

As soon as Sam and Dean left the house, questions began flying. Quietly they asked each other, not hearing the closing of the door.

"Who is she?"

"Why does she look like Avi?"

"Look? Why does she act like Avi?"

"Do you think she was lying to us?"

"About what?"

They had walked back to the station to collect the impala. Before Dean got in the car, he looked back and saw the Avi look alike, still watching them with the door wide open. Dean began to have doubts about giving her the location of where they were staying. She was looking at them in an different way, almost like she was deciding what to do with them. He got in the car and noticed she closed the door.

"She was still watching us, up until we got in the car." Dean pointed out. Sam shook his head.

"I don't understand. If Avi is dead, then why does Abigail act, speak, and look like her? There may be more going on here." Dean scoffed as they pulled into the motel parking lot. They entered their room and saw a familiar trenchcoat sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted the angel as he walked in the door. Dean saw something in the angel's hands.

"Whatcha got there Cas?" he questioned. Castiel held up the paper to reveal a copy of the sigil from the crime scene.

"I haven't seen this name in a very long time." The angel sounded distant, as if remembering a far off memory.

"So it's a name?" Sam asked. They were close to finding out what the sigil meant, and that meant they were closer to finding out what happened to Chloe.

"Yes. This name belongs to a dead angel though. One who's death shocked everybody."

"What does it say Cas?" Dean was starting to feel excited about finding out what this mystery sigil was.

"It says," He paused and took a shaky breath. "Hessidiah."

"Who is, or was, Hessidiah?" Dean asked.

"We were in the same garrison. She was younger than me, but only slightly."

"What happened to her Cas?"Sam asked.

"She was killed by demons, long before you were born. Long before your parents were born actually."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Castiel this place is a mess and I don't sense any demons. Let's go." Hessidiah complained. Castiel gave her a stern look.

"If they are not here, then they must have left. We should look for a trail to follow them."

"They're demons Castiel, they're not likely to leave an accidental trail. They may be dumb, but they ain't that dumb."

"Speak properly Hessidiah." Castiel chastised. He was getting annoyed by her use of the human slang, but a part of him actually liked it. Though he would never admit to it.

"That's right. You don't speak 'human'. You should come with me the next time I visit."

"My duty is not to visit humans, my duty is to hunt the demons that have been causing us trouble."Castiel spun around in his spot to face her. She merely pursed her lips, moving them to the side.

"Your duty, first off, is to protect mankind, as is mine. You can't do that effectively couped up in some room waiting for the next demon attacks, you need to be out on the field. You need to interact with these great creations of Dad's. Uriel may call them hairless apes, but they are so much more." She spread her arms to illustrate her point and smacked a demon in the face. While she had been explaining her point, the demons had come back and snuck up on the two. Hessidiah spun to face the rest of the advancing demons. Both her and Castiel's angel blades slid from their sleeves. The demons attacked the two, splitting them up. Castiel picked off three of the five that attacked him, with no problem, before one landed a punch that sent his vessel to the ground. He could see Hessidiah not doing much better. Castiel saw a demon behind her as she raised her arm to stab the demon in front of her. He called out as the demon behind her grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, using the element of surprise to get the jump on her. His calling became a form of screaming as her angel blade was forced through her chest. Castiel watched as her mouth opened in a scream and her eyes turned white with escaping grace. Her back arched, and her head was thrown back. Her screams filled the air and soon the light died down, and her body fell to the floor. Her wings scorched the floor of the warehouse they were in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reality

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So if she died by demons, why is someone, or something, stealing people and leaving that behind?" Sam asked, after listening to Cas tell the tale of Hessidiah's death.

"I have no idea." Castiel replied. Dean shook his head.

"This case is getting weirder and weirder by the minute." He exclaimed. He looked out a window and saw the sky being painted all shades of reds and oranges by the setting sun. With all the bad in the world, it was nice to know there still was the good things. Outside the door, they heard frantic footsteps that stopped near their door. Then came frantic knocking. Dean looked around the room and stood up to answer the door. Outside the door was a frantic, out of breath, red eyed Abigail.

"Oh good you're here. Somethings happened." she panted out.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"The thing took David."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**AdmiralChirko**

**XOXO ShotgunRain XOXO **

_Hitting Close to Home_

_"The thing took David." Abigail said, frantic._

"What!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up.

"What do you mean by 'The thing'?" Dean asked.

"The same thing that took Chloe." She was wide eyed, worry etched into her face.

"Why don't you come in and explain what happened?" Sam offered, gently leading her into the motel room, and sitting her on a chair. Castiel stared at her with a curious expression.

"Hessidiah? Is that you?" He asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, my name is Abigail. Not Hessidiah or Avi. Just Abigail."

"Okay. Abigail, what happened?" Sam asked, drawing her attention to him. She looked down at her intertwined fingers.

"After you guys left, David's friends came over and got him. Before they went home, they stopped at the gas station outside of town to get drinks and snacks. David had to use the washroom, so his friend Jim went with him to hold the door closed. Jim said that as soon as David went into the stall and Jim started to hold the stall door, a bright light came from the wall. Jim said he tried to open the stall to get to David, but something was holding it shut. Once the light was gone, Jim said the door just swung open and this was above the toilet." She held up her phone and showed the men a picture. There was a toilet, but above it lay the same sigil from Chloe's disappearance.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt David, or Chloe?" Dean asked. She shook her head.

"They were loved by the town. I can't think of anyone who would want to do this to them." She looked like she was at her wits end. Every breath she took was shaking.

"Can you think of anyone who looked suspicious to you, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam pressed. She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Now that I think of it, Yeah. We just had a man move in, a couple blocks away. He always went for a jogs and he would stop in front of our house and just stare. I caught him after David went with his friends."

"Can you describe him?"

"He was tall, with light brown hair, and, he always wore sunglasses. I'm sorry I can't remember anything else."

"That's alright. Did he give you a name? Or did you hear what his name was?"

"No. Sorry. He never really talked to anyone, except himself. He was always muttering things to himself and it always sounded like he was having a conversation up there." she pointed to her head.

"What was he talking about?" Castiel asked.

"He would say things like, 'Are we ready for phase one?' Or 'When will we be ready?' Everyone just left him alone after he wouldn't talk to anybody when he first moved here. If we left him alone, he left us alone."

"When did he move?"

"Shortly after I was adopted by Chloe.. Oh God do you think he's after me?" She started to panic.

"He could, but we will keep you safe Abigail. We know what we're doing, and we will get David and Chloe back." Sam promised. She looked at him.

"Do you make empty promises officer, or ones you can't keep?"

"Not usually."

"Ok." she said, barely heard. Dean motioned for Sam and Cas to come closer.

"We should check out the Gas station." Dean pointed out. Sam nodded.

"What are we going to do about her? We can't leave her alone, what if she gets captured?" Sam pointed out.

"I'll take Cas with me and you stay with her." Sam nodded and left the group. Dean and Cas could hear him explaining to her what was going to happen.

"Is she Hessidiah?" Dean asked Cas.

"She has the same grace pattern as Hessidiah, but she is denying everything. I tried reading her mind, but she has it blocked."

"Cas you can't go around reading people's minds." Dean laughed, as they exited the room and headed to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Dean and my brother had left, I was left alone with Sam. My cover had almost been blown when Castiel had called me Hessidiah. The longer I could keep my true identity secret, the better chance I had of staying alive. I turned to Sam and, careful not to say his real name I asked him,

"Can I go home? Like is it safe for me to go home?" He looked at me.

"It should be alright, I'll come with you to make sure." I led the way back to my house. On the way, Sam was asking questions about my previous life.

"You said you had a different name before Chloe adopted you, what was it?"

"Lauren." I said

"Do you remember before Chloe?"

"I have the memories, but I prefer to keep them locked away and not think about them. Too painful." In reality I wasn't lying. I did have the memories of the night I died. I really did die that day, but was resurrected for the purpose of disposing a threat. Once the threat was gone, I went into hiding, using the Jackson family as cover. We reached the house and Sam first checked to make sure it was safe. Once inside, I allowed myself to take a calming breath.

"Do you think you'll get David and Chloe back?" I asked. Sam turned and looked at me.

"We will try our hardest to, but there always is a possibility we wont." I nodded. I felt horrible. The family that had been providing me with cover was now taking the blame for my actions. I slumped down on the couch, Sam soon sitting beside me.

"You seem to be taking this very well."

"Well this is nothing compared to what I've been through." Sam opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short by the TV crackling to life. We looked at each other, then at the TV. Sam moved an arm in front of me, to protect me. The TV changed from snow to a picture of a man in a warehouse. I knew him from somewhere. He opened his mouth and said words that dropped my heart down to my feet.

"Hello Hessidiah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**AdmiralChirko**

**Steelcandy**

**XOXO ShotgunRain XOXO **

_The Web Untangles_

_"Hello Hessidiah." the mysterious TV man said, looking at Abigail._

"My name is not Hessidiah! My name is Abigail Jackson." She yelled. Sam could tell she was hitting her breaking point.

"Of course. Silly me I forgot. Oooh it that who I think it is?" The man turned his attention to Sam.

"Sam Winchester. You got some fancy security there Darling." He drawled. Abigail turned to him.

"Anyways. I'm not here to babble, I want to make a trade. Give Hessidiah to me before noon tomorrow, and I'll spare Chloe and David. If not, she will be forced to watch as the light leaves their eyes." He smiled and waved before the screen went back to static, then shut off. All was silent for a few moments, then Abigail let out a scream of frustration. She turned to Sam and pointed a finger at him.

"You. He said your name was Sam Winchester. You told me it was Sam Johnson. Which is it? And what is going on? How could he have done that?" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you the truth ok," She nodded "My name is actually Sam Winchester. The other agent that was with me is my brother."

"What about the dude in the trenchcoat, the one who first called me Hessidiah?"

"That's our friend. He's...he's an angel. Like a real living angel with wings and such. We think another angel took Chloe and David because the symbol left behind is Enochian. It means Hessidiah." She gave a smile.

"I appreciate your attempts to calm me down, but you're just telling me things I already know." Sam looked at her confused.

"Since you told me the truth, I'll tell you my truth. Yes my name really is Hessidiah."

"Why have you been saying it isn't?"

"Because if the wrong person finds out who I really am, I'm dead. Along with your friend who is currently serving as my vessel."

"You're really possessing Avi?"

"Yes I am."

"How?Cas said you were dead and Dean said he burnt Avi's body."

"The plan was for me to be resurrected after the Apocalypse to perform damage control and Avriel would be my vessel. However things didn't go according to plan and Avriel was resurrected before I could posses her. Once she died and her body was burnt, her body was rebuilt from the ashes, leaving her soul in heaven and allowing for me to posses this body easier. Once the damage control was done, I ran and hid. They were going to kill me again, so I did what I needed to do. I ran and I ran far, changed my name and put myself in the adoption system. I blocked everything out. Now two innocent people are paying the price of my running. I have to turn myself in."

"No you don't. We will find a way to fix this. We have until noon tomorrow."

"He said he would spare them, that means he can't kill them. What he can do however is worse. He can make them wish they were dead." Sam's phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Yup we're fine... Just at her house... Ok... Sounds good... Bye.. " he hung up and slid the phone back in his pocket. He looked at Hessidiah.

"You're going to tell them exactly what you told me and we will figure out a way to fix this." She nodded somberly. They sat in silence until Dean and Cas arrived. Once they did Sam sat them down and Hessidiah told them exactly what she had told Sam not half an hour ago. Dean stood up and wiped his hand down his face.

"So why could you tell us earlier?" He asked.

"I needed to know if I could trust you. If you had been the wrong people and I told you, I would have been dead and there would be no one to help Chloe and David."

"What are we going to do?"Sam asked.

"We could always give him what he wants." Hessidiah pointed out. Three glares turned her way.

"Absolutely not. We are not letting this man get what he wants, we don't even know if he will spare Chloe and David." After that the TV started to flicker, then settle on the man again.

"Dean Winchester. I'm hurt that you think so little of me." The man feigned hurt. "However you should listen to Hessidiah. She seems to be the only one who has a brain in that room. Tell you what. Since you're brainstorming is going great, the deadline is now midnight. Tonight. See you then Hessie." The TV turned itself off, then back on again.

"You should have taught your little brother not to kick people. It's not nice."

"What did you do to him?" Hessidiah screeched, running at the TV. Sam caught her arm and held her in place.

"The Winchesters seem to be the only ones holding you back Hessie. Maybe I should make them a deal."

"Don't call me Hessie." She said through gritted teeth. Sam could see the anger fuming.

"Winchesters! I bet you got the surprise of a lifetime when she opened the door, a spitting image of your 'Little sister' as Dean so calls her. Tell you what. I can give you back that piece of family." He held up a small glass bottle, with a blue gas inside of it. He gave it a small shake.

"Here in my hand I hold the piece you need to bring her back. Her stolen grace. Harvested from Michael himself. You let Hessidiah come to me, and I will give you Avi back. I may even throw in her body as well." he laughed and the TV switched off. Dean immediately turned to Castiel.

"Was that really her grace?"

"Dean you aren't considering giving her up are you?" Dean shook his head.

"No. But was it really her grace or just a fake?"

"It is truly her grace. That should be impossible for him to have."

"Yeah well weirder things have happened." Hessidiah pointed out. She looked at the men then said,

"I personally don't see why you're against this. I give myself up, Chloe and David get to be free, you get Avi back. It's a win-win for everybody."

"I would lose a sister again." Castiel spoke up.

"You lost her a long time ago Cassie. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't stop it then, you can't stop it now." She flung the men into the wall and held them there. She turned away.

"I'm sorry to do this, but destiny cannot be changed. It must play out. This is my destiny." She walked over and hit the TV.

"Come on! Show your face! Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"I would rather hear it in person." The man appeared behind Hessidiah/Abigail/Avi. Dean didn't know what to call her anymore.

"One word, three letters, and your family is saved. What will it be?"

"Hessidiah don't do it!" Castiel yelled at her. The brothers hadn't seen him so worked up over something. Although to be fair he was staring at both his sister and his daughter at once, possibly going to her death for the second time, third for Avi.

"I'll go with you." Her voice had a sense of finality in it.

"Hessidiah!" The man smiled and set a hand on her shoulder. A bright light engulfed the two and both Sam and Dean had to close their eyes. When the light died down, only Sam, Dean, and a screaming Castiel remained. Chloe, David, Hessidiah, or the man were nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**AdmiralChirko**

**Steelcandy**

**XOXO ShotgunRain XOXO **

_The Clock is Ticking._

_"Hessidiah?! Hessidiah?!" Castiel screamed._ It was unusual for the angel to show any emotion, let alone be screaming at the disappearance of someone. Although having your sister possessing your daughter and pretty much going to their death would change things up for anyone. Shortly after Hessidiah disappeared, the men were let down.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. "I knew we couldn't trust him to make a deal." Meanwhile Cas was going crazy searching for her. If she was hidden, he would find her. When he couldn't find where her current location was, he traced her last known location.

"She could be anywhere by now. She could be halfway around the world." Dean was saying. Castiel got a hit on his search for tracking her, so to waste as little time as possible, he just teleported to the location. It was an abandoned warehouse far from any civilization. Even though it was abandoned, it was currently running. Castiel felt a surcharge of energy, the same kind released when an angel was tortured.

_"Cas where the hell did you go? Get back here!" _he heard Dean's voice in his head. He followed the prayer back to the Winchesters.

"I found where he is keeping Hessidiah." Cas stated.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"An abandoned warehouse far from any civilization. I can get us there quick."

"Do it." Dean said. Even though he didn't like traveling by angel air, he was willing to do it to pay a visit to the man who had taken Avi away from him again. Cas touched their foreheads and brought them to the warehouse. The surcharges of energy were less powerful this time.

"She doesn't have long." Cas said, as he lead the way into the warehouse. Sam and Dean followed soon after. The first room they came upon looked normal, until they saw the tables in the back corner with sheets draped over two suspicious lumps. Dean nodded his head towards them and the trio moved to the tables. Sam gripped the top of one sheet, counted to three mentally, then pulled the cover back. The small body of what used to be David lay on the metal table, face in a permanent state of fear. Sam held his fingers to the boy's neck, praying for a miracle. He felt a slower than slow thumping against his fingers, meaning the boy was still holding on somehow. Dean had pulled back the sheet that was laid over Chloe. She was the same as David, holding on somehow. Sam didn't question it. Castiel felt another surcharge of energy and he moved towards it, the brothers following him. They found themselves in front of large doors, leading to a large open area. This is where the machines were the loudest. Castiel looked in through one of the windows. He slowly opened the doors and entered the room. This was where the energy felt the strongest. Dean and Sam split up to cover the sides.

"Ow." Sam cried out. Both Dean and Cas rushed to see what happened. Sam had wandered into the largest part of the warehouse and had hit his head on a dangling foot. They followed the foot up to its owner, using the catwalks to get higher up. Sam gasped when he saw who the foot belonged to. The dangling foot was property of Hessidiah. She floated in the air, not hooked up to anything, her body limp.

"Is she flying?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

"She is being suspended by her wings." Without warning, he touched both brother's eyelids. The brothers blinked a few times before turning back to Hessidiah. Dean gasped when he saw her wings. Cas had given them the ability to see them. They were a snowy white with some black feathers mixed in. Her wings were stretched out as far as they could go. Dean could see the hooks going through the wings, turning those feathers close to it a deep crimson.

"Is she still alive?" Sam asked in a hushed whisper. Castiel nodded.

"How do we get her down?" Castiel scanned the room. He spotted a rope attached to the pipe holding the hooks.

"Sam go and stand under her. I'm going to try and lower her down to the ground." Sam nodded and quickly rushed under her. Cas grabbed ahold of the rope and used his angel blade to cut it near his feet. He slowly let the rope go up, while watching Sam help ease her to the ground. When Cas had no more rope left to guide he told Sam.

"Hold her, I have to let go of the rope." Sam grasped Hessidiah around the waist and Cas let go of the rope. The bar holding the hooks crashed to the ground. Hessidiah's eyes opened in pain, her face contorted. Sam laid her on the floor gently. Dean and Cas soon joined them. Hessidiah's wings were trying to fold themselves back into her back, but the hooks prevented it. The only thing she was doing was ripping her wings even more.

"How do we get the wings off the hooks?" Dean asked. Castiel studied the hooks and found them to go all the way around, like a loop. He grasped one of them and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Castiel began to study around the hook and the bar it was attached too. He found a screw on the back of the bar. He twisted it to the right and the loop closed tighter around her wing. She grimaced in pain. He twisted it to the left and the loop came undone enough for him to slip her wing out. He would have to wait until all the hooks were unscrewed before he could take the hooks out.

"Sam, you and Dean unscrew the hooks, but don't take them out. I'll keep her still."Cas instructed. He wasn't going to let Hessidiah die on his watch again. He reached for her hand and she clutched it tightly.

"Chloe? David?" She asked, in a shaking whisper.

"They're alive." She let out a breath that she had been holding. Cas brushed some of her curls out of her face, Avi's curls. Here, laying on the ground in front of him, were two people he thought he would never see again. His sister and his daughter. Sam and Dean finished with unscrewing the hooks and came to crouch beside him.

"I'm going to lift her up. Sam take the left side of the bar, Dean take the right. When she is sitting up, rotate the bar until her wings are free. Make sure to lift the bar when I lift her." The brothers nodded and Castiel lifted her up. The brothers brought the bar with her. Once she was in a sitting position, Cas leaned her against him. He gave a nod to the brothers and they began slowly rotating the bar. Hessidiah's face twisted in pain, and she cried out. Castiel grasped her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Can they continue?" he asked. She nodded. The brothers continued to rotate the bar. Hessidiah bit her lip and squeezed Castiel's hand to keep from crying out. The bar slid out of the wings and the brothers set it down. Hessidiah immediately retracted her wings. Castiel pulled her close and she wrapped shaking arms around him. They sat like that for a few minutes, until they heard a chuckling from behind them. The TV man stepped out from the shadows and closer to the group. Castiel pulled Hessidiah even closer.

"The heroes aways save the day huh?" he laughed. "Not in this fairytale." He threw Sam and Dean against a wall, along with Castiel, leaving Hessidiah on the floor. The man lifted her head to look at him.

"Such a pathetic group. I would have expected better from the Winchesters." Cas had managed to get himself free, so he flung himself at the man. He caught the man off guard and they both tumbled to the ground. Exchanging punches to each other's faces Castiel backed the man into a corner. The game changed when the man pulled out an angel blade and started to slash with it. Castiel pulled his own and began countering the strikes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched from my painful position on the floor as Castiel, the only brother I really liked, was backed against the wall. He was held in place by the man's powers. I drew from the last reserves of my grace to move me from this spot. Before I moved I closed my eyes, the last image being the man raising his angel blade. The last thought being, I'm going to be too late. I felt the blade enter my chest and I opened my eyes. I was face to face with the man. He looked shocked at me for getting in his way. Castiel used this distraction to stab the man with his blade. The man's eyes glowed white and his body arched. He fell to the ground, ripping the blade from my chest. I started to fall along with him, but strong arms caught me and held me tight. I could feel Castiel trying to heal me, but it wasn't working.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel had been backed into a corner and he knew it. He had accepted his fate when the man raised the blade, what he didn't expect was Hessidiah moving herself between the man and him. He had used the distraction to take down the man and moved quickly to catch Hessidiah before she fell to the ground. The front of her shirt was pooling crimson. She would bleed out soon if he didn't heal her. He placed his hand on her chest and pushed his grace towards her, but it was bounced back. She lifted an arm weakly and slid the sleeve back to reveal a sigil cut into her skin that prevented healing. He slumped to the ground and pulled Hessidiah into his lap. Her eyes were starting to glaze over. She was dying again and both times Castiel couldn't do anything to stop it. He heard shuffling and saw Dean rummaging through the man's pockets. Hessidiah tried to push away from Castiel.

"I don't want to burn you." She pushed out, using the last of her strength. Castiel nodded and laid her on the floor. Her eyes slid shut and she glowed white with escaping grace. When the light died down, a pair of wings were burnt into the ground.

"Got it!" Dean exclaimed. He held up a small bottle of blue gas. He brought it over to Cas.

"Is this Avi's grace?" he asked quietly. Cas studied it and nodded.

"Can we bring her back?" he asked. Castiel thought. When the grace is absorbed, everything is healed. Would it work?

"I don't know." Was his answer.

"Can we try?" Dean was looking hopeful. Castiel nodded.

"I'll go get Sam." He left the room to go find Sam. He returned a short while later, Sam in tow. They gathered around the body and Castiel grabbed the bottle. He held it above her face and opened it. The grace flowed out of the bottle and into her mouth. They sat there waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**AdmiralChirko**

**Steelcandy**

**XOXO ShotgunRain XOXO **

_Waiting for a Miracle._

They sat around her body for what seemed like ages, all waiting for something. Anything. A twitch, a breath, anything. Nothing happened. Dean reached out and brushed a stray curl from her face.

"Cas, is she gone?" Sam asked. Castiel touched her forehead.

"She is alive, but her grace is struggling to hold on. It's because of this." He held up the arm with the sigil cut into it.

"Change the sigil, change the spell." Dean mumbled. He took out his knife and took the arm from Castiel. He hesitated before pressing the knife to her skin. What if it didn't work? He shook his head and pressed the knife to her skin. He dragged it from one corner of the sigil to the opposite corner, cutting the sigil in half. A light shone under her skin and her eyes opened wide. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. When the light died down, her eyes closed again. Dean held two fingers to her throat and felt a steady beating under them. He lifted up her arm and saw the sigil gone and the hole in her chest gone.

"Is she going to wake up?" Sam questioned.

"Yes. Remember the Samhain case?" Castiel asked. The brothers nodded.

"This is exactly like that. She just needs to rest and regain her strength. I suggest moving her to the bunker where she will be safe." Sam, being the closest one, slid his arms under her legs and head and slowly lifted her up. Her head hung limply over Sam's arm. She looked peaceful. The last time she had looked that peaceful, was the morning before she died. The trio moved along the hallways towards the exit.

"What about Chloe and David?" Dean asked as they past the room where the two bodies laid. Dean and Castiel went to check on them, leaving Sam to stand behind them. They had no way to get home, other than Castiel, so he just stood there. He saw Castiel shake his head solemnly, then pull the sheet back over their heads. Sam's heart sank. The two walked back over to Sam.

"Are they?"He asked. Dean nodded.

"Gone. Their souls aren't even in heaven so Cas can't bring them back?"

"They're in Hell?" Sam asked. He couldn't believe it. What kind of monster would send an 8 year old boy to Hell?

"No. Their souls are just gone. Floating around somewhere."

"Are you ready to go home?" Castiel asked. The two nodded. Sam readjusted Avi in his arms. With a blink they were back in the bunker. Sam headed down the hallway to the bedrooms with Dean on his heels. They found an empty room and set Avi down on the bed. It felt good to have at least one part of the family back.

"You really called her our little sister?" Sam asked, turning to Dean. Dean nodded.

"She did kinda become part of the clan. You know honorary Winchester. Like Charlie or," Dean hesitated before saying the next name. "Kevin." he still saw the burnt eyes of Kevin every single time he closed his eyes. He had allowed Gadreel to posses Sam and in return that had been the fatal mistake. Having Avi back was like having a second chance to protect someone again. Even if this was more like his third or fourth time watching out for her. He smiled at her sleeping form.

"Good to have you back Avi." He left the room, still smiling, leaving Sam alone with her.

"Yeah. It's good to have you back. Can't wait for you to open those eyes, and to hear that laughter again. For all the bad in this world, it's nice to know some good still remains." Sam thought he saw one of Avi's eyes twitch, but it was so sudden and quick that he could have imagined it. He smiled as he left the room, the happiest he'd been in a while.

**A/N This was the final chapter. Sorry if it was short. I am thinking of continuing Avi's story arc with a episode Fanfiction, much like the one PlaidWrappedMoose did. Starting around episode 12 of season 9. Let me know if you would be interested in that in the comments or in a PM **


End file.
